


Asomatous

by tealmoon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Cousin Incest, Other, Pornography, Sexual Harassment, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, cherish this ghost robot, specifically ghost porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealmoon/pseuds/tealmoon
Summary: Fame on the Surface is really weird, in comparison to fame in the Underground, but it doesn’t matter, so long as all eyes are on them, right?





	

The photographer was starting to get annoyed. Now, Napstabot could be a bit ditzy and oblivious, people said it was cute, but it was becoming really clear: the photographer did _not_ want to be there, his hands clenched around his camera, smile gritted. It felt like the photo shoot was taking hours.

This wasn’t supposed to be so hard, just photos for the release of the new album. They’d done it a million times, but this was a different photographer, a human one. And he was...not mean, that was probably too harsh, but not as patient as Napsta wanted or needed. The other humans were getting upset too. He had been yelling at an assistant, when they had arrived.

See, it was a new turn for their music, a little quieter, more romantic. Still good to dance to, they hoped, but a bit lighter on the ears, a good introduction for human listeners that might have found the previous albums too loud and intimidating. It was all about experimenting, right? Genre mixing. Couldn’t do the same thing over and over again.

They had wanted the new album to be about leaving the Underground, maybe with other monsters doing collabs. Like, why not show humans all the cool musicians and singers there were? Maybe they could do their own things and get as much recognition as Napsta was.

The record label didn’t really like that. A few songs about freedom and hope, that was fine, but nothing specifically about the Underground. Too political. There would be time for all that later, once humans had gotten used to monsters again, the producer insisted.

“Turn your head a little, while still looking at the camera. To the left, not the right.” As they re-positioned themself, one of the stylists came over, to rearrange their hair so it fell in just the right way. Hopefully it looked pretty enough, because they couldn’t exactly turn their head to look. He snapped a few photos, and the flashes made all the sensors in their eyes go weird, briefly blacking out in order to recalibrate. When they had asked if he really needed the flash on, he had snapped at them, so they just hoped it would be over soon.

They were taking photos of Napsta sprawled over a piano, which admittedly looked very neat once they were sure it wouldn’t collapse under the weight of their metal body. Pianos had been hard to come by in the Underground, after all! The thought of using piano sampling in a new song got them through the next few shots, wondering if there was someone they could collaborate with. Napsta had a battered keyboard but wasn’t too confident with it yet. Never enough time in the day to practice.

The humans had dressed them up too. The hat and puffy jacket stayed, at their insistence, but they wore a filmy dress, with slits up the legs and a cutout over their bared Soul. It was really nice, admittedly, in their shade of blue and fitted just right. Metty would go crazy over it, once he saw.

“Hey.” He tapped their ankle. “Try to look a little more... sultry, right? You look like you’re about to fall asleep.” Whoops. Having expressions was weird too. They still weren’t used to this body, after so long with a box form. The energy drain was a big issue: Undyne had been improving their batteries and promised solar panels (maybe), which would look so neat! But for now, they had to keep an eye on their charge. Plus they’d had an interview like an hour ago, without any chances to plug in before coming here.

At the gesturing of the photographer, a stylist inched closer to move their jacket, so it was spread out on either side. It was already shrugged off their shoulders and fully unzipped, and they tried very hard not to squirm, knowing the photographer would probably have yelled at them. The jacket was special to them, not that the humans seemed to get that. With that cutout in the dress, it seemed like the goal was to show their Soul as much as possible. Did the humans not know what it was?

Like, yes, people could see hints of it normally, it was meant to be just a little scandalous, like ‘I’m sexy, but not too sexy’, so okay for the kids. They could always zip up the jacket if necessary. And right now, they wanted to zip it all the way up, bury themselves in their puffy sleeves, and not come out.

They were _tired_ and they wanted to go home, and a human was reaching out and taking off their hat! Without asking! She plucked out the pins that normally kept their hair up, running her fingers through it and spreading it out around their head, like a white cloud. “You should try wearing it down more often,” she murmured, and the compliment soothed them a little.

The photographer hummed in approval.

*

_His brother is away, training. The door is locked. There’s another tab to switch to, just in case, and headphones over his skull. He’s wanted to watch this video for days, building up the courage. It had taken even longer to convince himself to download it._

_The other kids talked about it during lunch, not to him, but if he stayed quiet, sometimes they would forget he was there, at the end of the table. How to get past parental controls on their computer, how to find this site, where there were photos and videos of naked monsters. Of monsters touching themselves, or each other. He gets the feeling most of them don’t care to watch the video that he’s so excited to play._

_His brother never thought to put controls on his computer, so it wasn’t so hard to find it. The site is a little scary, a little weird, the thumbnails already made him blush until he found the perfect videos for him, all uploaded by the same person._

_It’s shot in a dim room. The camera isn’t very good, but lighting isn’t much of a problem, as its actors float into view. Ghosts give off a bit of a glow, after all._

_See, the site had a tag system. You could choose based on what kind of monsters you wanted to see, or what they were doing. The second list had a lot of words he didn’t know, so instead he looked through the first list, trying to see if there were skeletons on it. Surely there had to be other skeletons in the Underground, maybe in the Capital? But none on the site. Instead, there were ghosts._

_The puberty books his brother got him had all these little blurbs about different types of monsters. Ghosts were one of the few species that didn’t have private parts, just like skeletons. He can’t help but feel a weird solidarity with them._

_There’s a bed, though he’s not sure if they really need it. Until now, he hasn’t thought much about how ghosts live, how they can interact with physical stuff one minute and phase through it the next. He’s never met a ghost before; they all lived in Waterfall. (At this rate, he’d be too embarrassed to ever see a ghost in person, after watching them do...this.)_

_One of them immediately floats into frame, gesturing to someone past the camera, with nubby little arms. They’re tinted blue, grinning widely at the camera and waving._

*

Sometimes, they wanted to make a new video. It’s been so long since the last one, the last fumbled porno that, what, maybe five people watched, at most? The thing about those videos is that they always wanted a spotlight on them, no matter the medium. Sometimes they wondered why no one noticed the excitable, loud ghost disappearing one day, and a louder, more excited robot appearing in their place. Maybe no one paid attention to them, back then.

Well, they were looking _now_ , and that was the important part.

It would be so cool. A layer of dubstep in the background, maybe a nice striptease, give people a glimpse of all the metal underneath. They could keep the hat on, of course, that was their style, had to stay on-brand. Their fan club would probably go insane, wanting to be in it, wanting to watch it over and over again. Plus, now their fan club had exploded with human members, so many potential viewers.

Touching themself was...complicated. Undyne had offered to give them junk, way back when she first designed their humanoid form, blushing so profusely that she had barely managed to get the words out. She had even said she could make any set they wanted, or a combination, or detachable pieces, but there was so much to do, so many songs to write and record and perform, that they never got around to deciding.

But they did have panels to open and cheekily bare to the world, circuits that usually didn’t see light, visible for the camera to see. They could pull off a quick orgasm just by pinching or stroking a few wires, not that they wouldn’t drag things out for a video. (Though it did make for some awkward check-ups with Undyne, when they accidentally nudged important parts out of place in their ecstasy.)

*

_Another ghost soon joins them, green this time. They seem a little shyer, smiling nervously at the camera lens. The blue ghost whispers something to them, and they begin._

*

Humans really seem to think robots were hot, like really really hot. They’d seen glimpses of it, in the anime Undyne had shown them, but it took coming to the Surface to really understand. And they’d looked up what human robots were like, which was...off-putting. Half the time, people put so much effort into making robots look human, no metal or wires in sight, that the result looked like a _thing,_ an object. No wonder humans seemed to doubletake when they got their first glimpses of Napstabot. No wonder humans thought Napsta was sexy, considering their competition.

And every interview, there seemed to be this...trial period, where the person they talked to needed to realize Napsta was a _person_. Sometimes it took until the very end for someone to figure it out, if they ever did. For the interview they had just come from, it had taken ten minutes, which was pretty good, considering the one talk show host who didn’t get it at all, talking about the Turing Test and asking where their programmer was, over and over. (As if Undyne would ever want to be on TV! No way.)

They could see it right now. There were the assistants and the stylists who actually looked at them, talked to them instead of talking _at_ them, and then there were the ones that flinched, however minutely, if Napsta moved too suddenly or spoke up. It was really kind of sad.

*

_It quickly becomes obvious why the ghost videos barely have any views, in comparison to the site’s other offerings. It’s strangely...gentle, as the two ghosts circle each other, their transparent forms overlapping as they move against and into each other. If not for their moans and gasps, he wouldn’t have assumed they were getting pleasure out of it. It’s harder to see their faces when they’re so close together, but he can imagine what they look like._

_The blue one is much louder, and a particularly high-pitched cry sends warmth shooting through his bones. They both look beautiful, moving so close that at points, it looked like there is just one teal-colored ghost, rocking back and forth in the air._

_He barely notices at first, when his hands let go of the armrests of his chair, slowly moving upward. Resting against his shirt, just running up and down his sternum, shivering at the cloth rubbing against the bone. And then, underneath, lightly running his fingers down his spine, across the lower ribs. It makes him want to touch harder, but he’s afraid at the same time._

_It shouldn’t surprise him, when the souls appear (the video was tagged with ‘soul sex’ and everything), but he jumps a little anyway. It happens a few seconds sooner for the green ghost, who whines as it rises from their form. The blue ghost isn’t too far behind, and their soul immediately seeks out its counterpart, pressing against the green soul, before sinking into it. Just like the rest of them, their souls are wispy, and they drip liquid that evaporates before it can fall to the bedspread below._

_Someday, would there be someone who would touch his soul like that? He tugged his shirt out a little, peering down into his ribcage. Someday, would there be someone who could pull those kinds of noises out of him?_

_His soul isn’t nearly as bright as theirs, but it manifests anyway, glowing faint orange. It’s a wet, heavy presence in his chest cavity, pulsing as the ghosts grow louder._

_He’d read about this, in the books. “Intimate acts between monsters that focus on stimulation of the Soul often result in magic bursts upon orgasm.” It was supposed to be really beautiful and natural, the book had insisted, probably because of young monsters experiencing it and freaking out, thinking something had gone wrong._

_And it is beautiful. The light around them seemed to get shimmery, sparkling in their colors, letting off swirls and clouds of energy that weave around them. The green ghost’s moans get louder and louder, until their soul seems to explode in light and glitter, like how he imagines fireworks might look. Barely a minute later, the blue ghost comes as well, until the room is so bright with magic that they didn’t need lights at all._

_If it looks that pretty with just a cheap camera, then in person it must be amazing, he thinks, rubbing a little harder at his spine. The ghosts sink down towards the bed, panting and holding each other. The video ends._

_His brother won’t be home anytime soon, so he has time to watch another._

_*_

The photographer let the camera hang at his neck for a minute, staring down at them. Were they changing poses now? Or was he going to wrap it up? They didn’t want to move too much to look at him and risk messing up the position they were in.

“Here, how about...” Instead of telling them what to do, he stepped closer. How many poses could they possibly need? Lying on their back, on their front, with their legs kicked up, sitting up, draped around a piano leg... They’d done all of it already.

They couldn’t help but jerk away, as his hand fell on their thigh, right where the slit ended. Their heel slipped off the top of the piano, landing on the keys with a resounding, horrifying CLANG that drew all eyes towards them. Wincing, they sat up, to see if they had dented the piano. On the edge of their vision, Napsta could see a few people scurrying out of the room, and they wished they could do the same. Someone had dropped the coffee she had just picked up, splattered all over the tile.

“What the hell? Don’t be so clumsy, you’ll ruin the props.” It was scratched up, but didn’t look visibly broken, which was a relief. They could pay for it, if it had broken, but wrecking a musical instrument was just not okay. “And get back in the pose, we’re not done with that one.”

Were they imagining it? Maybe he hadn’t touched them, and they were just being jumpy and stupid. Or maybe he was just adjusting their dress, or something else. They _were_ pretty out of it.

It couldn’t last for much longer, right? Soon it would be over, so they reluctantly settled back down, revising lyrics in their head. They could get through this.

*

Later, when they checked, there were definitely fingerprints on the metal of their thigh.

Napstabot missed being a ghost, sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm hitting a slow patch, considering how long this took to write. 
> 
> This is peripherally connected to 'queen and country', because I couldn't not write about ghost porn. It's pretty awkward for Papyrus once he finally realizes that the DJ his brother fanboys over is the ghost he used to have a huge, horrible crush on. Napstabot would be thrilled, though, if Pap ever admitted it. 
> 
> What's the accepted characterization for underswap Napstablook, anyway? I feel like I've seen plenty of art, but not much about what they're actually like.


End file.
